Who am I?
by frostbow
Summary: Percy is a girl that has never met her parents. one question she asks herself is how many parent have a right to call her there daughter. will she ever know her parent or whoever they are. why is she amazing with computers that could give hermes a run for is money when she is a dauhter of a sea god. i have some mystery in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I would like your opinion and tell me if it is a good idea and writing. This is the first story I every wrote that was not for school so I will try me best what for you o respond to write more. And? POV is a mystery to you.**

? POV:

"I love you. You know.'

It was the last thing I said as I was falling asleep from tonight's "activities", as we cuddled on my bed together with my love of my life.

"Yes I know I love you to forever." Was the last thing I heard was those enchanting words.

Percy' POV:

I have lived with a foster family for my whole life. They are my family the said when they saw me when I was just 1 month old they fell in love with me and for that I am grateful. They are my family I don't care if my mom did not give birth to me they are my mom and dad. My mom could not have kids so I am kind of spoiled. Living in a skyscraper have my walk-in makeup and cloth closet the size of half my room with is giant, bigger than my parents. I also have literally have e wall of computers, monitors, motherboards and almost any thing apple or computer related.

My parents on a company that is all over the world and we travel a lot but my home is New York. I know almost every thing about computers to making them to hacking them; I even broke into all the secret services all over the world not even slightly even detected. That means I set up the security for my parents and fix their computers. It is fu my parents never had any trouble with anything technology related.

Once some one tried to hack into the system, the thing kind of … backfired. I have to say it was really funny.

My parent said " why do you have to do this, what are we going to do with you honey."

"Nothing," I responded to her giving her my innocent smile that made them crack which does haven that often. I have never heard my mom giggle but she did, and my dad had one of those generic booming laughs that are on TV but I loved it anyways.

2 hours later 

I always walk to central park, I go every day, its one of my only traditions. I have gone in sleet, hail, snow, rain, heat and at twilight is my favorite time to go. The sun going down and the lasting rays of light are like mist across the sky. The beauty is something maybe only I can see but is seems magical and sets peace over the land.

2 days later 

I am walking through a hall and it's boiling hot. My body keeps spazing

. I feel like the e heat engulfs me. There was no way out but a door made of water. I couldn't think right but I know the only was to survive is to fight, but when I try everything goes black. Is this real I ask myself or are my family dieing and I am totally useless?

-_-__ The end of chapter 1 _-

**Do you want more or is it bad only you can tell me.**

**Who is the mystery person I may not even know yet sadly.**

**Thanks to you I started to write I am scared sh** about how It **

**Is I have no courage so the chapter is small will be bigger**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks readers **

Onlyafraidoffear

Halliwell2002007

** I thank the 30 or so visitors and thanks for the inspiration to write this story I may be going to fast with the updates but I have nothing else to do with my life in new Jersey on the west side of town power the east are the rich spoiled brats no offence I am poor kind of live next to ghetto.**

**Well hanks peps hope you are having fun **

**This is just the begining of the story ha-ha you never know what will happen.**

_Percy's POV:_

_I am walking through a hall and it's boiling hot. My body keeps spazing._

_ I feel like the e heat engulfs me. There was no way out but a door made of water. I couldn't think right but I know the only was to survive is to fight, but when I try everything goes black. Is this real I ask myself or are my family dieing and I am totally useless?_

**? POV: **

" What is it love?"

"You may not realize it is not save for our kid."

"Yes I know what are we going to do?"

" There is only one option."

" No I will not"

"We need to do It.," commanded

**Percy POV:**

The heat is my fear every dream it is my best memory than my worst fear in that wonderful memory. Now I don't know if this is real or not. The fire get to close to my family the only person able to survive is I.

Is that a tap on my solder I look and it's a pillow wake up into and I hear.

"Honey wake up!' now I realize it's a dream so I open my eyes to the darkness of my room and my mom in a night-gown shaking me up.

"What time is it?" I ask still sleepy.

" Around 1 am and I would never be up at this hour but your computer woke me up its all red and Blinking…. it got me up." She looked really tired but if the computer is blinking it is really bad I have ever dealt with some one that passed the second layer of security even though there are over a hundred layers of security.

That doesn't means that he has a very pissed off tired paranoid computer specialist of (that's what people call me but most people don't know who I am, for safety reasons. You don't want every one to know about a 13-year-old embarrassing you). So since the pissed me off he dies. Some one to get past even 1 level needs to have a very expensive software or computer, but may be not for long with a little blackmail and lose a couple fiends or girlfriend/boyfriends, never underestimate girls.

Well back to the problem at hand I jumped of the bed and ran state to the computers. And ready to ruin someone's life. Maw ha ha you will not even know what hit you.

**Mom's POV:**

I love my daughter so much my love for her is like exploding every time I see her successes it makes me proud to call her my daughter. But I am concerned about almost every night she has nightmares sometimes she is yelling or screaming but like tonight she is completely paralyzed lot moving like stone and know those are the worst ones.

Right now I see that evil grin I have only seen 1 or 2 times and it's really scary. She is usually shy when you don't know her and very kid you nearly ever see this side.

The smirk sends chills through and I know that if I don't say something that person will go through living hell. And this is my only chance.

"Honey don't go insane. This person probably does not deserve what you will do to them. Bring it down a little down." It did settle her down a little but may not have done a difference.

**Percy POV:**

I know my mom is trying to make me do something not as bad but I don't think she any idea what is happening.

_Fuck _I yell at myself. The computer they are trying to hack is me dads and I don't have time to hack into his system. Not that they can.

"Mom I need to go on dad's computer is that alright to fix it?" I know they have stuff they rather me not to see. And I don't think they know so part of the company sells weapons and they have a list on enemies but I don't tell her.

"Ok honey you can, but don't go through his stuff" she sound conserned but it's not a big deal.

So I run to my dad's office it's all green like a pale green. And bookcases on the wall and in the middle a mahogany desk with apple computer onto with leather swervey chair that I plop into. Then I make the person's life heel and start with figuring out how he is: Conner stroll, twin Travis stroll, son of Hermes? (What does that mean?), lives at camp half blood? (Weird), no girlfriend (dang), pranksters, HP HPE Phoenix h9 computer (one of the best desktop computers, sconner .net

"Pop." what the hell. Then I realize they are gunshots I don't know how I move but I am up and running to the closet in my dad's office. I know what's happening my parents knew to that this was going to happen with all the enemies they have made. I just that training in self-defense had a good reason. I have a black belt in shoot fighting and karate. Also I sneak in the guards train grounds to learn to shoot a gun and used to be in a fencing club in school so all around I am deadly no one knows what in this special package computer specialist martial arts master and very good with and weapon I get my hands on a could most likely become a very deadly weapon if I wanted to.

The closet n behind a bookshelf filled with weapons I chose a dagger because surprisingly I am small and lean. But there is always a down fall to amazing people like me I that unnecessary risks, don't trust people very easily and have a hard time making friends.

I seek around to see the shooter and before he knows it I am tackling him and killing him. My first kill not some thing to be proud of but had to be done to save my family.

I hear a gun being loaded and then "Bang!"

- _End of chapter 2 _-

**Like the cliff ending this chapter took me 3 days I thought it would be done in one but not every thing is fair and easy and the quote of my day is**

**"With hope there is courage. Without hope there is no courage."**

**Review and tell me what this quote means to you if it means any thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you views visitors, followers, favorites, and reviewers I am sorry this chapter took me a while I am not used to write a lot my goal for each chapter 1050+ words for each chapter but you never know. But the reason is I hate short chapters don't you I want a lot of info in each chapter**

**VERY IMPOTANT CORECTION**

**PERCY'S AGE IS 15 INLAST CHPTER A MAY OF SAID ANOTHER AGE LIKE 3 YERS YONGER YOU WILL REALIZE THIS IN THIS CHAPTER**

_Percy POV:_

_I seek around to see the shouter and be fore he knows it I am tackling him and killing him. My first kill not some thing to be proud of but it had to be done to save my family._

_ I hear a gun being loaded and than "Bang!"_

? Pov:

I

Then I hear the loudest scream I have ever heard it was my mom. The blood went cold my mom invincible kind smart and self less dead I would not believe she would die to save me I am not worth it but I would kill myself for her. It's not fair I live when se does not. But I couldn't think about now all I want is death and no one could stop me now once someone I love is heart at someone else's hand they better ask got for mercy because I will never give and now this means a lot of their blood in return.

When I turn around I shoot him in the heart because he has none and mine is stone cold. She lets out a scream and then silence but the floorboards sqeak and I run towards the sound. It's a man in black dragging my dads life less body and again I show no mercy he gets shot in the heart to, all 3 are dead.

I run to my father his is barely breathing and me mumbles " Percy, perc."

" I'm here you I'm here we need to call the hospital you'll be ok." I say softly

" Percy, we love you never give u we love you. We love …" then his eyes roll back and all I have is 2 lifeless bodies of the only people I really trust and love the most. I close his eyes and say " gods anybody please spare my parents from what they have done. And they deserve peace in the next life give mercy."

Now I know I cannot let any body in my heart I need to put up my walls. After layer and layer I am protected and no one will get hart from me and I will never get hart. Now this mask is going to be permanent the mask that shows is nothing no one will see the feelings or pain inside take over. I will never shed a tear it is weakness.

So I stand up as the door gets through open and what stand in the door are police agents that supposedly protect us and medic run in and stop seeing my dad dead and my mothers body lifeless body then start to take the body and one agent has pity in her eyes and says " we have failed and I am sorry for the loss, you are brave. I don't know if and one even an adult ever did what you did or saw the horrors you saw, I haven't. we will watch you till every thing is sorted if you want we can go to a hotel."

" No I would like to stay here." I answered as I walk to my dad's office to close the closet so no one will know. With an emotionless face and say to myself _I will be brave. I will be brave and strong for them._

I close the closet and walk to my room and don't do any thin but lye expression less on my bed staring at of photo of me and my parents and the pain hits full force but it does not show.

The next few days was crazy going to my parents funeral and people talking how amazing their work was and talking about that they knew the and nonsense. No one knew my parents no one except me really knew who my parents were: selfless, kind funny, and believed in me. No one mentioned that they were just describing the mask that they saw like me I have a mask on but no one will know except me know when that mask is on or off and its off with only me around.

After the funeral we went to the New York town hall to discuss the will. The loyer person started " your parents left you every thing and the company which I don't know why you can not run it till of age so at 16 so it says that the vice president is in charge till then, ok. And all the money, all the items they own is yours. Also your garden till you are 18 is a man named Chiron Brunner."

When he was done giving me all the details that I really did no need to know some one in a wheal chair came in and said." Hi my name is Chiron. You don't have to call me anything that would be weird but sorry about your loss. Your parents and I were great friends."

" Just need to get my stuff." I stated and started walking to the car to go home and get my stuff with my new legal guardian, now I have 3 how many more will I have.

I go up in the elevator with him and we went up to my room.

"Wow." This even beats haw many computer that are in the Hermes cabin." Chiron exclaimed

"What did you say Hermes cabin, do you know the strolls? Omg this is goanna be fun if you do. "

"How do you know them? They come to my camp."

"Well they tried to hack in to my security and I did some sabotage on them. Do you work at the camp? What's it called? Camp half-blood."

"How "

"Tried to hack into my security and I was tired so I kind or had revenge."

"You ha-ha did ha that you should have seen it. They had a meltdown because no one and a mean no one has ever shot them down or got close to it

. You also hacked and versed your dad he went to camp and almost trampled them because he thought they did it."

"Wait what my dad!"

"Ya well I forgot about that I will call the strolls to help you they will want to see this and you can tell them who shut them down I need to see their faces. Ha-ha." he dials a number in his phone and says " yes she is safe you need to bring Annabeth, Clarisse and the strolls and tell the gods to watch if they want to.

**1 hour later:**

Chiron just giving me a speech about how Greek gods are real but that recently that Aphrodite found loophole about her marriage with Hephaestus so they were never married so she is with Ares now that she is 'free'. And that I am demigod and on of my parents is a god and h thinks it is Hermes.

I realized that he has done the may for a very long time probably maybe more than a billion times so I trusted he was not a luneybin and did not ask questions which he seemed relived about and confused that I did not ask him any thing, just the Athena kids alone ask a lot he doesn't need more, they sound like smart showoff asses to me. Wow that was quick I am already harassing Athena's mind kids. I have to say what a good start hopefully she did not hear me. I don't need a god on a list of enemies after 30 minutes ago I found out they were even real.

Then the elevator buzzes and people walk through and introduce them selves the two girls go first.

The strong girl goes first she wears an ax on her back and looks like a muscle builder. "Hey, i'm Clarisse la rue daughter of Ares and awesome as you can see."

The next girl had blond curly hair, gray eyes and a tan and looked bored and like she had better things to do and the 'queen speaks'. "I am Annabeth chase. Daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom, war, and useful arts."

Bend over and say to Clarisse "how can you be near her. It's a useful art useful art to make her self shut up, have you learned it."

" I like you. Just what the Athena cabin needs to shut up join the club I think that is a useful skill and that is the fist thing Ares camper learn." Clarisse explained in whisper which was really loud for whispering, think it was just to get on Annabeth's nerves witch worked, too.

"I can hear you. You know." Annabeth emended like we didn't know. Duh!

"Shut it brain head. This is my house so don't talk its rude to interrupt you know." I snapped at her.

"Good one." Clarisse applauded

"Now I just need to get my stuff can you help? Oh and I will know if you take anything." I reminded the strolls as I started walking toward my room." Come on I will show you my room"

As I expected there were two gaping strolls and one of them said. "My brothers would love this I have never seen so much except in my dads house. Where did you get all this."

"Parents made Jackson enterprises but just got killed for it." I said void of emotion and they got the message to drop it. To change topic I said "my only friend helped me set it up and has come in handy when you have the strolls hacking into the system, his baby can end someone's life easily. Clarisse can I call you clar."

"Sure"

"clar did you her about when the strolls failed to hack into some thing ad there dad got a verse and thought it was their fault. Well, that was me hopefully the god doesn't kill me." I announced the strolls and Annabeth were in shock, Clarisse was laughing I was worried about her. She was on the floor in seconds and looked like she was about to cry because of it. I let out a giggled the faces were priceless, hopefully the gods were watching and don want me killed Hermes is never someone you want to mess with.

"Travis, you just got burned and served by a girl." Clar said after she managed to calm down from her laughing fit.

"Shit." I mumbled I forgot about Alec I needed his help with the computers. Alec is my only non-family friend that knows more about computer than me and set mine up and the only one that can take it apart. He has a limp but that didn't affect him at all.

"What." Annabeth asked getting really nosey and it was getting on my nerves after what like 10 minutes or less and gave clar a save me look.

" I need to call my friend to take down my computer he lives in the next building. Do you mind?" and I nod Chiron I forgot he was there for a second.

I called up Alec to see if he was home he was just a half a year older than me but I didn't mind he was my friend. Which he was home and said he would see me in a couple minutes. Which he was right a few minutes there was a knock even though he has the keys. I open the door and see the smiling face of my friend and introduced them.

"This is my best friend Alec…" I started but was cut off by Annabeth, she has issues.

"Do you know who this is?"

- End of chap.3 -

**Cliffhanger**

**Who is this guy Alec? Try to guess and send reviews and answers**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, I don't like authors notes very much they just piss me off even more because they are just excuses and a waste of time all I can say is I am sorry when chapters take a while I thought apple laptops barely freeze for 2 days but I can be wrong and the late last chapter can prove it. Sorry if the author note thing is offensive but I am very lazy and criticize people a lot even though I need to criticize myself, need to work on it. Those 8 or so people who read and follow me try to help give ideas for the next chapter criticize I need more peps even though I am fine with the original peps that follow. Sorry for my spelling and grammar in the last chapter hopefully I am getting better though. Tell me if I am.**

_Percy POV:_

_"This is my best friend Alec…" I started, but was cut off by Annabeth, she has issues._

_"Do you know who this is?"_

? POV:

I was thinking of my daughter and how she makes me proud if only she knew who she really was. Than my love came in and knew it was the end.

" Love I can not be here it will endanger all of us, especially her. Be safe and I love you," my lover said

" One more night"

"Ok, love one more night." We kissed and had love through the even for me I get tired and we both fell asleep with pleasant dreams. For ii knew my love would leave before I awoke, and we may never see each other again.

Percy POV:

"Please don't tell me he is a Greek god." I interrupted sarcastically but when I saw their faces I actually thought I might have been right. But how can that be I grew up with him from when we were like 1 or 2 we were friends. Gods are old. How can a god grow up? Then I see them bow and say "lord Hephaestus."

"Seriously I think I am going insane and I'm tired I think I'm hallucinating." I mumble to my self. Then Alec or what ever he is starts laughing. "What?"

"Percy you are not going insane and have you slept in a week?" he questions with a slight sound of worry in his voice only I would know about. When would a GOD worry about plan old me?

"First questions answer is some thing you can never be positive." I answer and then I sigh quietly " no I have not, I cant"

Then I realize that I'm being stared at and I gets uncomfortable for me and shuffle my feet "will you stop staring isn't there some thing better to look at?"

Then Alec and Clarisse start laughing Ok I am tired of people laughing I never get the spot light and I don't like it even if others do. Don't they have something better to do? So I speak up " Alec can you tell me who you are?"

"Lord Hephaestus god of fire and all that." He said like he was tired of it. And now I understand like me he had no friends no one to talk to .He was most likely in as bad a shape as me getting thrown of his home by his 'mother' no less and being forever crippled. Even as a friend or whatever he will call it now I feel sorry for him even if he may not want it.

"Don't you go feeling bad for me at least my family is alive and not targeted by terrorists." Alec exclaimed "ok, change of topic, let's get your computer ready to move to camp."

"Can I call you Alec of do you want to be called something else?"

"Call me Hephaestus for now. Lets get moving unless you want to say here."

"Actually that's a good idea. We can't go to camp in the dark it is not safe." Chiron said.

"Then I will stay to I guess, the computer takes a while to get ready to move, but we better start know."

We got to my room and started shutting down the computer so we don't get electrocuted. Then the slow process of unhooking the wires that connect it t the Internet and other things it need to connect too. My patience was on the line and I'm really tired but I kept. I don't even know how this happened like it never ends, curse these wires!

Alec (Hephaestus) POV

When I walked in I knew I was blown. I honestly tried to keep my cover 15 human years ago I split with my so-called love. Then I saw her in OUR home and in OUR bed having sex with Ares it was enough, THIS WAS OVER THE LINE. I Haven't told anyone but I told her of the glitch in the marriage because I knew she would like it but it was enough I don't need more torture and blame for 'braking her heart' not when she hurt my heart but a good thing is it is not broken.

I had to start over needed to get away from everything but I'm still in New York. This girl drew me in. at first sight I knew I had to protect her for some reason, I was drawn to her. It was like a godly force making me stay. When I wanted to get as far away from them (gods) as possible, the only way to start over was to make my life suppress my power and, act human so no one could find me. And I thought I could protect her and start over, new. To bad I was to wrapped in my world to notice she could defiantly blow my cover. This Athena kid is too smart and snotty, that is just another reason I haven't been to Olympus for 15 years. In godly years it is not long ago but when I act human it feels really long. Percy though has made my life interesting she seems very powerful and good at many things I need to work on.

I can't guess what her godly parent though it is not I and, not Athena. Could be Hermes but and not a thief it's not in her morals as long as I known her. Being her only friend before she knew who she was

And me.

I know I am a god all-superior and everything. I command the mortals and do what ever I want. Percy has taught me thing mortals have and became the only one who knows me for me. The thing I figured out was I needed to figure out my own way not let people chouse what I feel and do.

Disabling her computer was a whole lot worse than my computer area and I am a god. He have a home in a freaken' volcano! And hers is more complex it is crazy.

We walk to her room and we both start to work. When we are half way through I hear electric running through the wires and knew something bad was going to happen. I hear mumbling "one more fina." then I hear a pop and a scream and I run/move towards her.

She can't die or get hert. No no …

_- End of chapter 4-_

**Sorry. I had computer under arrest when they (parents) saw me using it at 1 am like I am now. If anyone has a good plot or plot twist u would like to get it. You will find out the? Pov maybe in 1 or 2 chapters trying to stretch the story more. Sent me any people that would be good for the role. Hint H, O 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers I am writing about 1 chapter per 3 weeks because that is how long it takes me and I have a very busy life and I can't use my computer when my parents are home. They think I am up to no good on it so my story is a risk that I am willing to take for my readers. You are special people don't forget it! I know the end of the last was weird sorry**

Lapsis angelus Jullienne 3/10/13. Chapter 4

_LOL! Gr8 twist with Hephaestus! Keep going man this is like so cool!_**_NOTE: Lapsis angelus is Latin for 'Fallen Angel' so in English that would be Fallen Angel Jullienne_**

**Thank you for the support you also gave me inspiration for this chapter. Please give me ideas how to work the twist or thing that you would like to happen. This chapter is dedicated to you **

_Alec (Hephaestus) POV:_

_ We walk to her room and we both start to work. When we are half way through I hear electric running through the wires and knew something bad was going to happen. I hear mumbling "one more fina." then I hear a pop and a scream and I run/move towards her._

_She can't die get hurt. No no …_

I'm the an all-powerful god and I can't even tell if there is still power. As I caught Percy I knew she was hurt really bad her body was sazing and when you touch her you got shocked. I am in serous trouble when or if she wakes up. But I am pretty sure she will be fine with me here. That's good at least she will be fine I reassure myself. Why am I worried about, why did I not want her to be hurt, I swear if I get attached I'm dead. And if others find out, she's dead.

I walk over to the bed and put her down and asked the others to leave and I would bring her to camp half –blood myself and that it happens when she heals. But Annabeth was a little hesitant so a glare from me did the job even if I looked 16 'her age'.

I put Percy on the bed and did my magic; I just hope that her godly parent doesn't hate heat and fire because this would then hurt, a lot. As I did it her color started to get less pale. Then I realized how peaceful she looked. Slightly curled but not in a ball. Her black hair wild, she seemed at peace from the horrors she has now and in the past. When I see her in this position its like an innocent little animal one that you would think weak. You would never know what is underneath the skin under underneath the innocent little animal that hurt she was in, the pain, and everything else she hides from the world only few like me has seen.

Her breathing finally became steady and she did not flinch when I touched her so that was a good thing. I never see her at peace, there is always something worrying her or learning something or doing anything big, or even to the stress of living. Her life was hard but at least she had someone to love and would love her back. I never had someone like that. I don't even know if I really love my ex-wife and my parents only treat me with disrespect. Why should I love them when it is they that think I am a disgrace? They are the disgrace they hurt their son, ME. They did not respect my choices, thought I was a joke and could be used for their use. And to believe them and fall for their games. Hera is the goddess of family; she should start acting like one. Even morals have better families than me, a mother that hates you for entirety.

I finished disabling the computers. I started yawning. (Yes even a god sleeps just a little less than humans) just to make sure that I would but there when she woke up I pulled a mattress from the guest room and set it up on the floor. I remembered when used to stay over just like this sleeping on the floor but as she grew I knew it would get weird with a 'boy teenager' in a girl teenagers room. This was even a rule in old Greece and still the unsaid rule, because what people think these days is just gross. Who knows the meaning of friends anymore only few know what a real friend and one of these people is Percy. She didn't have time to even think of how weird in people's eyes a 15-year-old girl talking to a 16-year-old boy and have a best friend with one.

I was getting late and I was tired but I thought about what would she think of me lying to her whole life. Acting like a mortal kid and pretend to grow up but being a god of I don't even know how old I am years always combine they are almost all the some. People being a pawn of a god the next scandal with the gods. I haven't even bothered. I stay in my volcano/home/forge; life shouldn't be so hard for anyone.

I finally fell asleep, ready for what would happen tomorrow.

Percy POV:

I felt pleasure and safety for a while, but then searing pain. Pain that started at my soul, I know it is weird but that is where my pain was even though it's not an object. The was like my body rejecting myself like war in itself then my body boiled then felt like it caught on fire. Even though tank gods it didn't. But it did not end; my head felt as if it blew up then put it self together, then blew itself up again. My body was frozen through this I could not scream at the pain or beg for it to stop. Then the pain stopped abruptly in its seemingly climax of the pain that I thought would stop or I blew up which sounded good when I was in hell.

I felt a presence like another essence or person coming and coming closer to me. I felt the presence comforting and like that I knew whom it was. What scared me was the power that radiated off of the essence or being. But the mystery still remained was what the voice void of a feeling of gender that you can never tell who and what you should feel except scared, it said, "be careful what to feel and the power you have should be guarded…."

Then it vanished. A glow of blue and red became brighter mixing together becoming me bigger and brighter the light started to consume me and then another sudden jolt I opened my eyes, blinked and saw…

Alec (Hephaestus) POV:

I awoke to heavy breathing and a presence that I haven't felt for thousands of years but I couldn't quite place it but a powerful titan that is all I could get from those few seconds. When I looked at Percy she looked better a slight blush on her cheeks and her unruly black hair around her._ Why am I thinking this? Ugg what's happening to me?_

Then he eyes opened suddenly her back arched and the weirdest thin happened her eyes were glowing blue, dark blue both of then were glowing. She then collapsed and opened her eyes again and they were back to normal. She looked like deer in the front to a car, wide eyes the look of innocence. But scared at the same time.

She started moving and looked at herself with innocence how she was having trouble moving because she most likely was very sore from almost being killed. I still can't believe that she could have died because of my stupidity. She grunted and I realized how much pain she was still in after my healing, which was weird.

"What happened? Ahh it hurts" she whispered then cried out in pain.

"Shh it's ok. You a little accident with the cables." why am I talking like this. I think I am going slowly more and more insane.

" A little problem? Oh mighty god I didn't know. Really?" She exclaimed sarcastically while propping herself up. I couldn't help but chuckle how she could still be sarcastic when she is undoubtably in pain. She never changes always that comment at the extremely unnecessary times. "Ok now since I am awake what are we going to do now? Go to camp? What time is it."?

"One at a time. We can go to camp as soon as we are ready. Second, it is about 2 am. And I'm going to sleep now ssh I'm going back to sleep."

"Aw poor god did I interrupt you? I am so so sorry, I should be punished. Oh powerful, mighty god" she answered in a playful voice giving me playful bow.

"Yes you should be. I know just the torture for you." I exclaimed in the most evil voice I could muster without falling in fits of laughter. I don't understand how she could still be acting like this even though I am a god she treats me the same and acts like nothing changed, but now it was not the issue. For what I learned about her weakness is. I prowled closer, and then leapt. I landed on top of her, pinning her down with one hand. The other tickled her mercilessly. Yes I, Hephaestus the all-powerful god, was _tickling _the human girl.

Percy POV:

I knew I was done for it I only heard this voice once before and I was not good knowing me my whole life has it's perks but also I have a couple of things I can use against him because even if you are a god you have weaknesses. You can't fake everything.

Then he pounced on me and started tickling me just as I was hoping him to do. So I wormed my way underneath him and got out and started running for my life. Even though his leg hurts he could still run. I guess that is one of the parks of being a god. I turned the corner and then bam into the wall.

"You can never get away from me" he whispered in my ear and continued is tickle attack.

"Alright, alright I give up have mercy on my poor soul." I pleaded I couldn't catch my breath and knew in my condition, which was totally getting on my nerves. I saw the understanding in his eyes when my body was starting to give out. I hate when people look at me like I am weak and fragile, I don't like feeling weak and people notice it, it makes it worse.

My legs finally give out and I crumple against the wall and Alec sits next to me. When I think of the god that he is in stories I think of this guy that is broken because of love and hates getting pitied because of it like me doesn't like feeling weakness. The he asked a question I was asking myself now.

"Percy why are you acting like nothing changed when you found out who I really am and you still call me Alec?"

"I am asking myself that exact question. But were you acting like someone other than yourself when we were and are friends. I don't think it was an act. It doesn't matter what your name is Hephaestus or Alec you are still the same person that I first met, you can't change what or who you are in the inside. It doesn't matter where you came from or what your name is or even what you are going to do with your life. I bet there are not many people who know who truly you are, a loyal caring friend with a golden heart that should not be used but should be given, because when it is given that person is so very lucky. Being a god is on the outside, what you look like and your name don't matter to me who you are does." When I looked in his eyes I saw all his emotion swirling at once happiness, acceptance, awe and hope for the truth, I said to be true which it was. He glazed in my eyes with something I couldn't read something so deep that I couldn't see the bottom, a look that I have never seen before I couldn't place it. I wish this could never end. And I said something next that I know he will always remember, "you need to believe this always and forever and so do I"

"I will" was his response and picked me up bridal style and brought me to my bed to sleep which I was grateful for but would never tell him.

? POV:

As I watched my daughter I knew she would be fine with the protection of friends (god – Alec) and family. Her family has raised her well with the mental and body training. I wish I could tell my lover and daughter that I love them both so much. And how much I would love to see her which would happen soon.

**I am so sorry my family, computer and school problems add up to too much sometimes like now sneaking on my computer now. I hope you like this chapter. Please send reviews and ideas to me. (((:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers**

**I am so happy that you read this story with the 10 or 11 favorites and followers of this story as you may are may not know I like book and read … A LOT A LOT. So I go on these story tangents and then the next day I forget what the story tangent I was hooked on to. So it takes me a while to get back on the bandwagon as they say. I am not country if you think I am I am from jersey and live in the city my friends are from Texas so they rubbed off on me.**

_Percy POV:_

_"I will" was his response and picked me up bridal style and brought me to my bed to sleep which I was grateful for but would never tell him._

Percy POV:

When we woke up it was uneventful we got breakfast and packet. This diameter changed from a fun friend to a robot like person no emotion, no energy. Once I saw him looking in the distance is if on another world, sorrowful was the only emotion that I saw on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing just started packing my computers.

I was ready to go to camp all packed and ready to go and at the door waiting for Alec and the elevator. He finally came after 5 or so minutes he came out in a t-shirt and black jeans with red stitches and it make him surprisingly hot not that would care or anything right. We went down to his car that was a dodge viper black than slowly turned blood-red to the back, with red and black interior. I didn't even know he owned a car. He took my bags and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"I sent the bags to camp, I can't transport us there because the protection of the camp but this car should suffice." Alec exclaimed

"Alec you think this will be little, well inconspicuous? And no the 2013 dodge viper that is no even in the market yet will not suffice we need the new Maserati." I retorted with my pouting face looking at Alec.

"I'm in a rush, we need to go." He said. He totally blew me off trying to lighten the mood, what has gotten into him. He is really testing me or is plain old oblivious to my motive, to make him like alive again or out of his own world that he is in. And it happens now. I don't care if he can hurt me with a snap of his fingers but now I don't care if that happens. I thought my 'speech' was enough to bring him back to earth. I walked in front of him and put my hands on my hips so he was trapped.

"Were are not going anywhere," I declare

"We aren't? Do you know who I am, you can't tell me what to do." He retorted.

"Do pull the I'm a god crap. I don't care if you are the most powerful being on earth. You are acting like a dame five-year old brat."

"Just get in the car!"

"That's all you have to say 'just get in the car!' I don't know what delusions you have but I'm not having any. You need to get out of the funk you are in or so help me, I will make you." I yell back at hoping to not make a scene in the garage. " You think you are all high and mighty but in the real world on this earth right now you are a 16-year-old boy. That is having some serous issues in your life that you will not let me help you with. You may have parents that hate you but I have no family left. None. You can think that you can waltz back into my life after I found out you are a god and be all cut off from maybe you only friend. No you can't there are people who care about you your half-blood kids that have never met their father. And me, I care about you. Me myself and right now. I might just be the only one that does so cut it out, now. Before you lose me because you think no one cares about who you really are and can't look in front of you with your eyes and see me right here trying to help. I am really tired of these speeches you are the one that suppose to do these speeches not me."

He leaned back against the car and looked at me. He was looking at me like I was thus piece that he couldn't solve like a piece that he did not understand and was it adoration " Why are you doing this? Why are you scared like everyone else? Every time I look at you I think that you will run off and disappear. I know it selfish but I want you to stay here and not go to camp. I know you need to go to camp and think you will forget about me the real me and get filled with the I'm a god crap that the campers bow to me and stuff, never talk to me like you used to. That I will never see you again like this, you will change and to think I wont want to know the same girl I know now because at camp they teach you to. I think that it will be easier if we just stopped a clean break so won't hurt as much and go our separate ways."

"You know that wouldn't help anything. We will both regret it if we made that choice and I don't want to lose a friend like you. I don't have many friends or know many people. I don't want to lose a friend because he cannot get his priories strait. I have a hard life too. There are people who want to know you even if it is only me. Now you need to snap back into reality because I'm tried of the push and pull between us. I don't want to do desperate measures, I'm warning you might want have to." I warned. Tapping my foot on the asphalt waiting for a reaction from him. He did something that I did not expect he popped in front of me and gave me a hug putting his face in my hair.

He said "don't forget me please I don't think that I could stand it if you do this is already bad enough not seeing you. You are my only friend Percy."

"You are my only friend too. But you are the best fiend I could ever have. Lets go or Chiron will worry." I said as we booth climbed into the coolest car ever to go to camp in an all excited mood happy that I did not lose my best friend today and hopefully will never happen but of course it would never happen with my luck! Oh you gods!

? Pod

I watched the embers of the fire dieing. I thought about him and my daughter that I have only watched from above. I wondered if they miss me or even know who I am. My family was a wreck before this and I could always control it but not it is for the fates to decide what happens to every one now it is out of my hands now.

**Thank you waiting for the wait. I had state testing this month and my mom went studying crazy. Hope to write a next chapter soon. Please comment about the story any ideas about what should happen open for any criticism or ideas.**


End file.
